Bunny x Vaynard Fanfic :3
by bonnie.murphy.3363
Summary: A fanfin for my guildies as requested.


Bunny x Vaynard FanFic By Senpai ;D

As requested by bunbun I have made the ultimate love fanfin for my guildies. Enjoy!

It was a warm sunny day for vaynard as he lounged as per usual near a rock in tera. His big Baraka muscles bunching as he sat peacefully watching as some of his guildies frolicked and dueled. He watched one in particular a small elin bunny named bunneary or BunBun for short. He blushed a little as he thought of her and rose slowly to walk off thinking of her in the most sensual of ways.

He wandered around tera for a while before over ts BunBun cried out for help. Someone was attacking her, quick as a flash Vaynard drew his swords teleporting to her. There was no one but him to help BunBun and he would save her if he died in the process even. As he arrived he saw BunBun being attacked by a vicious slayer, growling he jumped into the fight with a backstab cascade combo the slayer who dared to touch his BunBun gasped his breathe as he died.

Breathing hard he looked at BunBun as she healed herself and gave him a small smile and eyelash flutter. He blushed in front of her looking down before he felt her hugging him tightly being so small he twitched her face close to his groin as he bit his lip. He tried to push her away but BunBun held tighter murmuring before dragging her face against said groin.

Vaynard stiffened unsure of what to do as his Baraka Manhood began to grow with this. He softly said "B-BunBun Uhm…." She laughed then and looked up "Oh, Vaynard I've watched you for a while I want this. I want you." He blinked before his lips came down on hers in a flurry of passion his swords going onto his back as he cupped her face. He noticed her blushing hard as his expert tongue explored her mouth drawing erotic moans from her as she pressed against him more.

He groaned as he hardened more for his BunBun as he reached a big finger flicking across her small nipples as he teased her with his tongue softly nipping her lips. She responded by rubbing a hand over his shaft through the outfit he always wore for her. He groaned against her mouth and his hand subtly went lower and lower. Till he cupped her through her panties. He could feel the heat rising from her as well as she was soaked for him.

He shivered before pulling back to look at her beautiful face and her soft ears once again" Are you sure you want this? It might hurt I am a bit big…." She smiled and licked her lower lip biting it softly" I want you, I trust you to be as gentle as you can until it's time to get rough." He smiled at that and slowly undressed her until she stood clad in only her innerwear. He smirked before yanking that off too fondling her nipples softly noticing how soft her skin was.

Vaynard was getting harder and harder the more he touched her soon he decided to taste her. He had to taste her as he softly pushed her onto the grass he nuzzled her thighs, getting closer to her womanhood. She shivered ears flickering as she moaned frustrated. His lips met a different set of lips enclosing them as he softly pushed his tongue inside beginning to do what he has always wanted to do for so long. As she arched above him he held onto her thighs tongue flicking over her clit her entrance tasting her, marking her, making her his as he pushed her harder until with a cry she climaxed quivering.

By then vaynard was hard as a rock and taking his own clothes off he laid back pulling her on top as she grinded against his shaft he moaned staring up at her with awe. She murmured before slowly impaling himself on his more than average manhood. His girth stretching her as she did. She went down slowly before pulling up fast. Her motions became faster as her womanhood grew accustomed to his size. His hands went to her nipples pulling pinching playing with them as she bounced on his his shaft twitching inside as she did. He panted before thrusting up hard pushing all of him inside as she gasped and then cried out orgasming.

Her womanhood spasmed hard squeezing him like a vice. He groaned thrusting up harder into her as he felt himself tighten and knew he was close. He shuddered before he orgasmed inside of her his eyes closing with the joy of releasing. His heart pounding he shuddered and looked up at bunbun nay HIS BunBun now. She kissed him softly her womb full of his cum dribbling out between her thighs as she laughed" Maybe we should do this again!" He chuckled at her" yes, we shall for quite a while I believe…" As they heard noises coming from the post they quickly got dressed. The guildies hunting for them found them sheepishly returning to the post, no one but one person noticed bunbuns dress was wet and the scent of sex was on her, It was on her smiled the way she glanced at vaynard. Senpai could tell something had happened and with a twinkle in her eye she smiled. All was right, everyone was happy.

More to come…Maybe. ;3


End file.
